I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorine-containing dicyanates, cyanurate polymers produced therefrom, as well as blends of the dicyanates with both thermosetting and thermoplastic polymers. In a further aspect it relates to shaped articles, such as reinforced resin laminates used in electronic applications, made from the cyanurate polymers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to react polyphenols with cyanogen halides to give aromatic cyanic acid esters (German Published Specification No. 1,195,764). It is also known that 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenol) propane may be reacted with cyanogen chloride to form the corresponding dicyanate compound (U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,541). It is also known that methylol-terminated fluorocarbons may be reacted with cyanogen halides to produce fluorocarbon cyanates which can be polymerized to produce poly-fluorocyanurates U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,292). It is also known to blend cyanate-containing polymers with epoxy resins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,629).